Never Right
by Pink.Prism
Summary: "Back then…" He knows everything goes his way. "I thought I was confident that you wouldn't follow me." Cause he is absolute and he could never be wrong but he didn't know that for her that was the last straw. "But…I guess I was wrong…" AkashiXOC
1. Know Your Place

**Well I caught up with KNB episodes that I missed and yeah FYI way back I love red haired dudes like Sasori and Gaara and etc. and yeah Akashi so yeah that is why I am writing this fic damn you KNB! Idk I just started to catch up with the episodes that I missed and got my obsession back again with KNB.**

 **Warning this is the first time that my chapters are going to be short.**

 **All my ideas are just impulse and yeah Akashi is just freaking awesome. Sorry if he is kinda OCC but I tried making him in character as possible. His sadistic side that few people can only see but yeahh he is awesome like that kinda yandare-ish? XD**

 **Kuroko is just so cute and innocent with his poker face LOL! Anyway this is an AkashiXOC fanfic.**

 **Enjoy?**

 **Summary:** "Back then…" He knows everything goes his way. "I thought I was confident that you wouldn't follow me." Cause he is absolute and he could never be wrong but he didn't know thatfor her that was the last straw. "But…I guess I was wrong…"

 **Title:**

…

 **Chapter 1:** Know Your Place…

…

This is going nowhere.

I knew that.

I knew that all along.

From the beginning.

…

"Seijuro Akashi" I called after him as I sighed in frustration huffing as I put my hands on my knees as he didn't stop to even turn and looked at me and just continued walking on.

Being the stubborn headstrong me didn't back down. This is my last chance. Might not see him again though and I'm not the type of girl who bottles up her feelings for good. Especially when it comes to my feelings.

"Seijuro Akashi!" I said my voice hoarse.

This is the last I thought.

I heard his footsteps went to a halt as I bit my bottom lip.

Chance…

"I like you…" I said closing my eyes my voice audible enough for him to hear with the amount of distance he has away from me.

"Hmm…" He mumbled as he sighed not even bothering to turn around.

"Know your place… Person like you doesn't even deserve to be acquainted with me " He just simply said and continued walking onto the opposite direction from me.

I clicked my tongue.

I was expecting this but of course deep in my heart maybe just maybe… I sighed once again as I fell onto the ground sitting.

At least I tried and got it of my chest confessing to him as we graduate in middle school.

I looked at the ground and felt my heart clenched.

"So this what it feels like…" –

I chuckled.

To be _ **rejected.**_

By the person you like.

…

 **TBC**

 **Thoughts? Comments? Continue or not?**

 **Read and Review!**


	2. Back to 0

**Toldya chapters are going to be short but yeah here I am updating again.**

 **Please do enjoy and review.**

…

 **Summary:** "Back then…" He knows everything goes his way. "I thought I was confident that you wouldn't follow me." Cause he is absolute and he could never be wrong but he didn't know thatfor her that was the last straw. "But…I guess I was wrong…"

 **Title:** Never Right

…

 **Chapter 2:** Back to 0

…

A year has passed. Everything went blur…

Sighs.

I am Nishimura Haruka. 16 stubborn, headstrong not your typical girl. How I wish I am.

I don't really know how to dress up, fix myself, got into fights (well sometimes) and I am just simple not good at being a girl.

I say things head on if I see something I like or don't like.

And it's my first day at Rakuzan high and I forced myself to study hard to get a scholarship cause I ain't rich and it's my dream school. I'm lazy I tell you but when I want something I'm going to get it. Freaking go getter.

"Yoshhaaa!~" I shouted as I step foot outside my home and dashed to school.

I hope I can make friends easily and fit in I hope as I glanced at the ground.

"No, No!" I said as I shook my head I have to be positive I am who I am if they don't like me for who I am it's ok at least I stayed real.

…

I waited for the opening ceremony to start as I looked around excitedly as some girls greeted me and be friends with me.

I smiled.

Things are going smoothly.

As the principal spoke about inspirational stuff and welcoming us and a last of course introducing the kid who scored a high grade on the entrance exam.

Suddenly I heard screaming.

"Kyaaa! Isn't he the one who scored a hundred on the entrance exam! Kyaaa! He is so hot!"

"Yeah! I heard he is a member of GOM!"

"Kyaaaa! There he is!"

I glanced at the podium and saw a glimpsed of him.

"It's him!" Girls shouted in glee some falling on my arms as she fainted.

"It'ss!" The girl shouted.

"Seijuro Akashi…" I finished as I fully stared at him as he gave the audience his famous ghostly sinister smile of his.

Great and I thought we'll never see each other again.

I watched him as he gave out his speech flawlessly like he was always used to it.

He is well mannerism as he gracefully spoke and gave the audience a proper eye contact.

He shined.

My heart pounded as I gulped.

No. It's alright. I don't like him anymore. I mean come on look at him he grew and changed physically. I'm just remembering the past that's why I am feeling this way. Yeah that's it.

His perfect cherry red hair his well built god body, chiseled face and his oh so heterochromatic eyes of his and not to mention his crazy, mysterious personally.

I am not affected by it.

Ok enough. I felt myself sweating as I felt my heart pound so loudly.

Stop heart!

I felt my whole body go weak as I gaze at his heterochromatic eyes.

Ok I would be lying to myself if I said that I don't like him anymore but here I am again as my heart betrays me.

I am.

In fact.

Still… **—**

"Dammit" I cursed under my breath as place my hand on my chest as I felt it pounding so hard.

— _ **In love with Seijuro Akashi…**_

…

 **So watcha think? Hahaha what will happened next?**

 **Continue?**

 **Or not?**

 **TBC!**

 **R &R!**


	3. Follow Me

**Told ya chapters are going to be short but yeah here I am updating again.**

 **Please do enjoy and review.**

 **More shizz coming up soon**

…

 **Summary:** "Back then…" He knows everything goes his way. "I thought I was confident that you wouldn't follow me." Cause he is absolute and he could never be wrong but he didn't know thatfor her that was the last straw. "But…I guess I was wrong…"

 **Title:** Never Right

…

 **Chapter 3:** Follow me

…

I sighed deeply as I wanted to shout out loud to remove all the tension that I am feeling right now inside this classroom.

Sensei isn't here yet. It's been 30 minutes. He might not show up. That's not important though.

The issue here is this!

Why?! I mean why come on!

Why the heck was he in this school and why is he my classmate and why he is sitting next to me?!

And acting like I don't exist?!

I wanted to shout and scream but that would just ruin my chances of being normal with all.

Fate has totally been playing with me huh?

Or torturing.

Yup torturing….

I buried my face on the desk as I felt all the jealous fan girls of Akashi.

Well of course, Who wouldn't be jealous a girl sitting beside him for the whole semester?

I groaned as I peeked up and steal a little glance at him he seem to be all his usual self but more serious as he didn't mind all the stares at the girls were giving him and some guys jealous cause he was getting all of it.

Some girls pulled him tried to talk to him and he smiled and talked back casually unlike some popular boys who take advantage and be a deuche to girls ugh perfect him.

Can't he be any more perfect?

Well that's Akashi for you…

I noticed that I was staring at him and he gave me a glanced as his glare pierced through me like a blade.

I started to sweat. Well I was told that staring is rude. I can't take my eyes off him as I was lost in his heterochromatic eyes.

Look away!

Haruka dammit! He smiled at me. It's so damn different. He smiled wickedly at me.

One word. Shit!

He walked towards me.

Make that double!

Shit shit!

"Ehh~ I~" I gasped as I was being pulled by my wrist as he the Akashi Seijuro dragged me outside the classroom and walked as we got a fair distance away from our classroom and somewhere more seclude.

"Ak-Akashi.." I said as I was pushed to the wall hard and this was my first intimate contact with him.

"You.." He started. I winced a little as I felt his nails dug on my skin.

"L-let go." I said looking him at the eye.

Great, I stuttered so much for being tough.

He let go of my wrist as he pushed my head down as I looked at the ground.

"You still like me…" He said monotone as he place his lips so close to my ear making me gulp.

"Wha? Wait! How do you-…What makes you th-" I looked at him glaring as he assumed things like he knows ev-..

"I know everything… so stop questioning me." He said boredly as he pushed his index finger on my chest as he felt my heart beating fast making me blush at the contact my eyes widen as he started to drag a pair of scissors on to the wall beside me.

"Your heart says otherwise" He said smiling wickedly as he toys with me as he pushed the sharp pointed tip of the scissors on my chest.

"So what if I still do?" I answered as his attitude is started to get me. He can't scare me that easily. I gripped the object hard and push it away from me.

Dammit! I can't deny it! I still do! I do! I hate it!

"Or perhaps I have to elaborate my words hm?" He said pushing me while smirking as he dragged the scissors on the wall making a screeching sounds and I stared at him gritting my teeth. No, I wont appear weak to him.

He chuckled as he gently blew on my face making me shivered as I smelt his minty breath.

"Haven't I told you before that you should know your place stay away from me" He said turning around from me.

"But I!—"

"Stop this foolishness and just follow my order. It's for your own good." He cut me off leaving me.

I clicked my tongue as I felt warm liquid dripping from my hands.

"Blood."

As if I can stay away from you…

"Akashi…"

…

 **Akashi the freaking sadist yandare LOL!**

 **Continue?**

 **TBC!**

 **Please do review.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	4. You Just Don't Know Him

**Oh yeah chapter 4 peeps enjoy this short chapter pls do look forward for the next one. ^^ Thanks fore reviewing!**

 **Lots of love!**

 **Akashi :')**

…

 **Summary:** "Back then…" He knows everything goes his way. "I thought I was confident that you wouldn't follow me." Cause he is absolute and he could never be wrong but he didn't know thatfor her that was the last straw. "But…I guess I was wrong…"

 **Title:** Never Right

…

 **Chapter 4:** You Just Don't Know Him

…

"You and Akashi seemed close huh?" Aiko said and I looked at her crazy.

Ha?! Close?

"Haha funny, He freaking hates me but yeah can't deny that I fell for that psychotic dude" I said rolling my eyes as I was mumbling the last part.

"OMG! Really!? Well he is kinda a perfect guy Student body president, Captain of Rakuzan Basketball team and he is like perfect in everything Richie rich kido and I can't blame you for that" Aiko said stating those wonderful facts.

I nodded but maybe all those things she mention wasn't really the main reason though.

I just fell for him.

The moment I saw him.

That's it.

Yeah fell for him. HARD.

That time… I didn't know who the hell he was. I didn't matter what kind person he is on the inside, or what his status is or what he truly is. That moment I saw him simple knowing his name was enough but then I found out the he was my classmate when the opening ceremony begin in Teiko and 'that' happened.

I thought I had a chance but once I found out that he is all that. I'm having second thoughts. Do I stand a chance or what? But this isn't some magic fairy tale. I have to act and yeah some luck came by and he got to know me or let's just say I that I don't want to reminisce.

And after 'that' I just got to know everything about him and notice him all the time.

I sighed.

"He rejected me in middle school and I though I got over him but once I saw him again at the opening ceremony ka-boom my heart pounded and I realize that I am still no over him I guess" I shrugged as I place my cheek at the palm of my hand.

"That's cute he is sooo lucky though even though he rejected you, you still like him unlike other girls who got rejected by him just moved on. I admire you Haruka-chan but oh the ugly feels of unrequited love"Aiko said giving me a thumbs up as she dramatically pose at her last statement.

"Thanks, although he doesn't really like me and we aren't even friends or so (I bet he doesn't see me as a person). I don't even want know what to call it. Unrequited love huh? Well, that sucks I don't even know if you're encouraging me or what?" I don't even know if she motivating me or what.

I chuckled.

She hugged me cutely.

"Nonsense he might fall for you! you're a wonderful girl and this time is different" She said encouragingly.

"Ohh might…. You don't know the half of it" I said chuckling as I bit my bottom lip recalling back at the incident with Akashi.

The scissor incident.

Yeah, might…

He might be the death of me.

…

I cursed as of all the days I forgot my umbrella. I would be late for my part time job.

"Might as well get over it" I said putting my bag on top of my head as I stepped out ready to feel the pouring rain but it never went.

"Eh?" I blinked and I looked up and removed my bag on my head as I saw an umbrella shielding me from the rain.

"Take it."

"A-A-Akashi!?" I said surprised as I saw him standing near me holding the umbrella up.

I must be dreaming.

"But.." He handed his umbrella but I pushed it back. I blushed at the feel of his warm long thin yet manly hand.

"I insist Nishimura…" he smiled as he squeezed my hand hard as he look at me in the eye.

I almost melted as he said my name.

"I..." I started but I decided to shut up as the forced of his grip tighten.

Probably the best decision to shut up.

Yup.

"What did I just said?" He said not wanting to repeat himself knowing him he handed it roughly on my hand as I nodded and panicked realized that I am late for my part time job.

I ran off quickly forgetting to thank him but how will he go home?

It's my fault if he's sick.

Oh god please don't make me feel guilty it's his fault anyway that he gave me his freaking umbrella.

Thank you Akashi… I'll just have to thank him tomorrow as I shook my hand at his hard grip.

I smiled as I gripped the handle remembering his soft warm hand.

He can be nice if he wants to be.

I think?

…

"Young master…" His butler bowed as he opened the door and got inside.

"Young master your father said he will be meeting with you today at 8pm at the penthouse"

"Alright, thank you" He said smiling.

Akashi rested his chin at the palm of his hand as he gazed at the window as he saw Haruka dashing towards her destination as the rain poured down on her.

He smirked as his eyes followed her until she was out of his sight.

"Nishimura…"

…

 **Thanks please do review. : ) Continue?**

 **More shizz on the next chapter.**

 **Hopefully if I'm not lazy enough I'll make my chapters long. HOPEFULLY! XD**

 **TBC!**


	5. He'll be the Death of Me

**Here is le chapter 5 enjoy peeps!**

 **Please do review love hearing your thoughts on this fic**

 **Thank you for also staying tune in this fic!**

…

 **Summary:** "Back then…" He knows everything goes his way. "I thought I was confident that you wouldn't follow me." Cause he is absolute and he could never be wrong but he didn't know thatfor her that was the last straw. "But…I guess I was wrong…"

 **Title:** Never Right

…

 **Chapter 5:** He'll be the Death of Me

…

I was at the library and borrowed some books. No I don't like spending time in the library its to damn quiet and it's school related ok?

I stuffed them on my book bag and saw Akashi's umbrella.

"I still have to return this to him" I mumbled as I left the library as I popped my earpods on my ears for some music going home.

"I'm sorry" I bumped into a person as I removed my right earpod and bowed.

"Sorry?" A girl said as she grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled me outside school as she grabbed my arm to a more seclude area.

"Ouch! What gives I said sorry" I glared at the now group of girls that are now teaming up on me.

Is it really a big deal to her to team up on me just because I bumped into her.

"No, you little slut it's not that it's you being all over Akashi-sama" She said as she slapped me and pushed me onto the ground.

I glared at them as I twitched.

"Akashi-sama?" I chuckled as I discovered that this is the fan club of Akashi.

I cursed under my breath.

"Why me?" I rolled my eyes as they circled around me.

So not my day.

"Better stay away from Akashi-sama or else" Oh I'm scared.

"Yeah! You are seducing him and all he's ours"

Seduce like yeah I have a talent for that. I don't even know how to flirt.

He is not a toy for you to own.

Jeez.

"Listen up he is not some eye candy that you can own get it he has a life! You all just like him for his looks and status" I shouted angrily as the way they treated Akashi like some status symbol.

"Like you don't. Besides his looks I bet you're just after his wealth you gold digging bitch cause you're poor as hell. I even wonder how you got into this prestigious school?" She slapped me getting pissed on what I said.

"Hmm!~ Maybe she just used her body and got it you know how poor people can get low just to get what they want her dirty ways just to get to Akashi-sama but Akashi won't fall for her nasty tricks he's smart" A girl whined as they nodded.

I rolled my yes at their pathetic explanation and at the same time holding my self back to fight back or I would get expelled unlike this rich kids with money and parents with high class paying jobs and get away from this situation clean.

I sighed. They are just brave enough to do this around people cause they have power. Psh, abusive.

"Psh, I like him because he is Akashi Seijuro not because he is The Akashi Seijuro of GOM, Hair to the next throne of his family business, President and Captain of Rakuzan. You girls are pathetic" I chuckled.

Shit! did I just confess that I like him?

Wrong move Haruka wrong move!

"You bitch! Stay away from him!"

"You are not the boss of me…" I said standing up but of course how could I win as they grabbed my arms and started to hit me and I felt my lower lip bleed and for sure a scar will form somewhere on my face.

" _ **Stay away from me…"**_

I shook my head getting rid of his voice in my head.

I mustered up my strength to kick them away from me as I made a run for it.

" _ **It's for your own good."**_

"Akashi you will be the death of me…" I mumbled as I can't help but felt my heart race as I thought of him.

…

 **And that is it for chapter 5 please do look forward for the next chapter.**

 **I wonder what will happened haha!**

 **Stay tune**

 **Review!~**

 **R &R!**

 **Thank you!**

 **TBC!**


	6. He Knows Everything?

**Akashi's really scary sometimes haha! But yeah he is love…**

 **Oh my poor OC**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter though.**

 **I might update slow on the next month -_- huuuuu!**

 **Thank you!**

…

 **Summary:** "Back then…" He knows everything goes his way. "I thought I was confident that you wouldn't follow me." Cause he is absolute and he could never be wrong but he didn't know thatfor her that was the last straw. "But…I guess I was wrong…"

 **Title:** Never Right

…

 **Chapter 6:** He Knows Everything?

…

Another day! Pooo!

"Ouch!" I groaned as I tried using cosmetics to cover some visible scar on my cheek.

"Stupid fan girls of Akashi." I mumbled as I gave up on putting make up.

I just suck at it.

I glanced at the mirror.

"Oh well…" I shrugged this will do.

I went out and grabbed my school bag and went to school.

…

I stood there boringly as I scanned the recipe that was assigned to our pair in the white board. Seems easy hope it turned out good.

I yawned. I went overtime last night at my part time. Need to cause of my rent.

My eyes are getting droopy as I gripped the table in cooking class to keep me standing as I stopped chopping the onion.

"Haruka-san I'll be back I'm just going to get a spatula I forgot it sorry" My cooking partner said as I nodded not having enough energy to answer back.

"Just a minute…" I mumbled closing my eyes wanting to have a little rest.

I gasped as I dropped the knife on the floor already making a scene as I bit my bottom lip hard as I stop myself from screaming out loud.

"Ouch…" I winced as all eyes on me as I clutched my hand close to my chest as I looked up to see Akashi all in his innocent glory but not with the knife near him with blood.

I glanced at my hand dripping with blood and glanced back at his with a knife dripping with blood too.

Did he just?!

Did he just holy!

He did just stab me with a knife!

He looks innocent but those eyes ugh! It's making him a hot psycho killer though as he hid the knife beside him with some of my blood.

Judging by my surroundings he didn't got caught or nobody saw him what he did to me.

Jeez smooth as ever.

He can be a perfect spy if I must say.

I glared at him totally not happy at his sudden violent action to me.

What the hell did I ever did to you?

He suddenly grabbed my injured hand forcefully inspecting it.

Oh now he cares…

"Akashi…" I whispered getting really freaked out.

How in the world that some of them didn't notice it!?

"Sensei, Nishimura-san has injured her hand" Akashi said in concern what the?!

What is up with him?!

"It's bleeding hard Akashi-kun please do escort her to the clinic" Our teacher said as she saw my hand dripping hard with blood as her voice trailed off as she started to remind the class to be careful of handling the utensils.

"Hai sensei" as he just nodded respectfully and pulled me out side dragging me like a rag doll and wrapping a kitchen towel on my hand.

"Akashi…" I glanced at my hand it's dripping dampening the towel adrenaline still kicking as I still can't feel the pain.

Dammit!

"Akashi!" I tried stopping myself from getting dragged as he just ignored me and continued on.

"Akashi let go" I said sternly as he dug his nails on my skin making the pain worse.

"Just shut up…" He said coolly as he pulled me along and I shut up and let him dragged me god knows where.

Please be the clinic or I might die from the loss of blood.

…

The nurse is not present at the moment and Akashi did my wound and I glanced at him as he gracefully tended my wound.

"Why did you?" I started but didn't continue it as I was freaking afraid of him as of now cause we are alone and he might just kill me or shit.

"Yes?" he smiled at me as he glanced at me making me blushed.

What the hell is up with him stabbing me with the knife on the hand then treating it then smiling at me like normally?

Like nothing happened.

I wanted to shout out loud at the pressure that was piling inside me. Dammit but I can't. I sighed quietly to calm myself.

Jeez! Everything has to go his way.

"Forget it" I sighed as he continued working on my wound. I wont even understand anyway if he explain it in deep way.

The Akashi way that no one will understand but he's always right and absolute.

"Who did this to you?" He asked me calmly.

Huh?! What the hell aren't you the one who stabbed me and shit?

"FYI~ you stabbed me with a freaking knife hello? Short term memory?" I said scoffing as I crossed my arms forgetting that he is still treating it.

He glared at me at my statement. Nobody I mean nobody talks back to him but who cares! And maybe he got pissed at my dumbness but IDK what the hell he is talking about!

I glared back at him. Ha! Take that.

His glared intensified as I gulped and panicked as the atmosphere changed.

"Look I really don't know what yo-" I said flailing my hands as I panicked.

He smiled.

That chilly smile of his.

"You know what I mean…" he said as he pulled my hand back as he leaned in closer his heterochromatic eyes staring at me at full intense.

He then rubbed the hidden scar on my cheek that I concealed with makeup. I filched a little at the contact he then rubbed it soothingly as he gave me a "know at all look".

If I could wipe that smug look on his face.

Damn, it still hurts.

I looked away as I felt his soft warm touch left my cheek.

He can't know. I'm just overthinking. He just accidentally touched it. Whatever!

"I don't understand you…I thought you know everything…" I mumbled blushing words coming out without a thought.

Yeah, it must be the blood, I felt dizzy all of a sudden yeah it's making me feel woozy and making my heart race making me think hard as well as breath.

He tipped my chin bringing back to look up to his beautiful eyes of his.

"Oh yes I know everything and you do know what I am talking about… and if I happened to find out if its true. They might suffer…" He said but I didn't get the last part of what he whispered and his breath mingling with mine as I blushed so hard at the closeness at the same time making me confused as he rubbed the hidden scar on my cheek making me flinched once again as he blew on it gently making me shiver.

He really does scare me. Well, sometimes… But I don't know why I feel safe whenever I'm around him.

He smiled wickedly as he glanced at my hand and rubbed the top of my head.

"Forget what I said…" Smiling as those words left his lips gently as he lifted his hand from my head.

I frowned. He really is difficult to understand.

"That should do it. You can handle yourself from here I suppose" He said smiling as he left me dumbfounded in the clinic walking away as I stared at his retreating figure.

I sighed loudly.

How can just forget what he just said to me just now and more especially how could I forget what he did to me?!

Maybe he really is capable of killing and do what he pleases. Psh, Rich bastard he can get away from anything but nahh even without those he is so freaking smart.

I flopped myself hard down the bed as I reflected on what just happened with Akashi.

What the hell just happened?

1st he freaking stabbed me in the hand.

2nd him treating the freaking wound he gave me!

3rd making me confused with all the shit he is saying.

Lastly making me all flustered up and leaving me alone!

Oh if the whole school especially the female population knew about his true nature. I don't even know if that will turn them on.

"Akashi Seijuro" I glared as I placed my wounded hand on my chest as I felt it starting to hurt at the aftereffects.

He's so difficult and hard. Dammit! I felt my heart beating so fast and I still can't believe that I…

"Atashi…"

I… **–**

Stupid me..

"Atashi no baka…" I whispered biting my lip as I laughed at myself pathetically.

–I fell in love with a freaking _**psychopath!**_

…

 **END!**

 **R &R!**

 **Sorry for all the errors and shit.**

 **Thank you lovely readers please do review and tell me your thoughts.**

 **TBC!**


	7. Special

**Elow chapter 7 here!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Hihihi!**

…

 **Summary:** "Back then…" He knows everything goes his way. "I thought I was confident that you wouldn't follow me." Cause he is absolute and he could never be wrong but he didn't know thatfor her that was the last straw. "But…I guess I was wrong…"

 **Title:** Never Right

…

 **Chapter 7:** Special

…

I closed my locker and grabbed my duffel bag that was on the floor as I was headed to my swimming club I popped my earpods I really had a hard time on what club should I join cause I was really debating on volleyball or swimming but well I ended up picking the swimming club.

"Hmm." I hummed softly as I feel the music and bumped into someone as I looked at the said person.

"You.." She gasped and I recognized her she was the one who beat you up I don't know how to react but her sudden action made me confused as she bowed respectfully.

"I'm so sorry about last time Haruka-san please forgive me and don't tell him." She said shivering so fast which I didn't get the last part as she ran away making me looked confused as hell.

"Okaaay? What just happened?" I said scratching my head.

"Did she just said Nic? Mike?" I mumbled shaking my head off.

 _ **Or… is it?...**_ I thought as Akashi suddenly crossed my mind I glared wanting to punch myself as I remembered him again.

"Whatever" I mumbled as I felt frustrated again but then took a deep breathe to calm myself down.

I then shrugged oh well at least she wont bother me anymore.

I skipped like a dumbass through the hall going to the pool.

…

"You're an awesome swimmer Haruka I wish I was skilled as you" I scratched my head and thanked her.

"Thanks but I need more practice haha and don't fool me you're better than me Mika-senpai and I'll go ahead and shower first I need to go somewhere" I said draping a towel on my shoulder.

"Ohh~ is it a date?" Mika said giggling.

"Haha! Funny but no Mika-senpai" I said sticking out my tongue and walking away from her.

"Haha! Kidding" She shouted as she dived back to the pool and practiced some more.

…

I stepped out of the shower and headed into the changing room.

I changed into a somewhat casual clothes and shook my head as droplets of fluids flew around.

"Oh, I still didn't give this back yet" I mumbled as I grabbed the umbrella.

Now where is the gym?

I clicked my tongue as I walked and finally made it to the gym as I saw them finished practicing and I poked my head into the door and I blushed at what I saw.

Akashi Seijuro half naked as he poured a cold bottle of water on top of his head as I followed the trail of water flowing down his god like body.

I squeaked I can't help my self he just looks sooo… God! Damn! FML! I then cupped my mouth as his team looked at me.

Great now their attention is now on me. I look extra ugly with my hair semi wet un-brushed and wearing some loose shirt and sweatpants. What I'm going home no need to prep up and I'm not good with fixing myself so why bother but I should try if I wanted him to notice me as a girl not some shit.

"I—Ano.. I need to return something to Akashi" I said mumbling like a lost kid as they started to jump and went over me.

"Akashi!"

"Ne~ Neee! Captain is this your girl?" A manly voice shouted.

"She looks kinda cute! Ne! Nebuya~" His teammate with ginger hair was about to touch me but then a hand stop him and slapped his hand away.

"Kotaro you shouldn't touch a lady in a way you like"

"Gomen ne Reo-nee!~ I was just fascinated cause you don't see a normal girl looking for Akashi everyday after practice it's usually creepy fans" He shivered.

Kinda cute? I twitched a little. I sighed internally oh well I do suck at fixing myself.

"A darling let's shop!" A gentle voice said laughing gently as he flipped his hair as he turned to me.

Eew no! I hate shopping!

Akashi just rolled his eyes at his teammates as I saw them how hyper and gleeful they are. I knew that they would just like to mess with Akashi cause everyone knows that his only focus is on study, basketball and his father's orders. I wonder how Akashi put up with them or wrong I wonder how do they put up with Akashi.

"Enough… and cause of that we are extending practice now run 10 laps now" He said smiling as he ordered them as they groaned cutely and whined but nonetheless followed him.

Of course they would he's Akashi Seijuro.

"Now…" He turned to me as he rubbed a towel on his head and rested them on his shoulders as

looked away not wanting to think I'm a perv or something.

"Go put on a shirt or something" I said covering my mouth to prevent him seeing my whole expression.

"Don't order me around." He said as he grasped my wrist and pulled me outside the gym and glared at me.

"No need to be rash jeez…" I said and roughly pulled my hand away from his.

He smiled at me. There goes his faint freaky smile again.

"I assumed you have a business with me considering that you came to see me" He said calmly.

I don't know anymore if my hearts beats for him or am I just scared around him at the same time I feel safe ugh confusing!

"I…"

"Well, If I must say you are doing fine now a days. " He said as he tipped my chin as he smiled wickedly as he gazed at me with his 2 colored orbs as he rubbed my cheek that was semi-healed behind the light makeup I did thanks youtube for the tutorials.

The hell is up with him?

I thought he freaking hates me.

Why does he suddenly brought that up?

I just don't understand him.

"Of course I am and what is up with you I don't get what the hell you're saying" I said pushing him gently away from me cause Akashi half naked is totally not helping right now.

Damn, his hair is so damp and ugh. Stop…

"Of course you don't. You're a special flower" He chuckled as he said it bluntly.

Making me blushed at his words.

"H-Hu-Huh?"

"Yeah special, once of a kind, extraterrestrial, above, exceptional, different, something unusual and in short… dumb" He said simply and bluntly as he ruffled my head then chuckled at my stupid reaction.

Making me blushed at embarrassment at the choice of his words. Stupid metaphor.

Special Flower huh? More like a dumb flower.

That evil replacing special with abnormal and dumb and replacing flower as me.

Damn you! Seijuro Akashi.

I was turning red at both anger and embarrassment and the worst part I have no comeback at his words.

I pushed his hand back and looked away from him.

As I was in the middle of mumbling words like _'Bakashi (Baka-Akashi)' 'Twisted 2 eyed control freak 'Yandashi (Yandare-Akashi)' 'Sadist 2 eyed monster'_ While he just stared at me in amusement.

"Whatever here just. Here and ugh… thanks" I said handing him his umbrella back and walking away from him.

"Nishimura…" He called out to me I turned around and I suddenly felt an impact on my chest as I caught something.

"I don't need it" He simply said smirking at me and walked back inside the gym.

Not giving me a time to respond.

I glared at him as I glanced at his umbrella and gripped it.

He is difficult and unpredictable.

"Put a shirt or something… You might get sick…" I said turning around and walking away. With the mage of him half naked will be forever etched on my mind. Dammit! I gripped his umbrella tighter.

"Damn you Akashi" I said blushing and anger. He is so difficult.

' _Special flower huh?'_ I thought then suddenly blushed despite the meaning behind it different.

…

"I don't get sick…" Akashi whispered to himself.

…

 **END!**

 **TBC!**

 **Review and Read!**

 **Thank you!**


	8. Old Feelings

**Another Chapter here! Enjoy!**

 **Read and Review.**

 **Thank you!**

…

 **Summary:** "Back then…" He knows everything goes his way. "I thought I was confident that you wouldn't follow me." Cause he is absolute and he could never be wrong but he didn't know thatfor her that was the last straw. "But…I guess I was wrong…"

 **Title:** Never Right

…

 **Chapter 8:**

…

"What is going on why is everyone seemed on the rush?" I asked Aiko as the students ran towards the schools exit.

"Oh you don't know? Rakuzan's having a prelim match against Shutoku High I think? Wanna come with?" Aiko said inviting me.

Hmm… It's been long since I have seen Akashi played and I can't lie to myself that if I said no.

"Sure." I said nodding.

"Cheering for Akashi huh?" She nudged me.

"Shut up let's go I want to find a good seat" I said walking leaving behind her as I blushed.

"Haha! Haruka wait up!"

…

"Wow" I whispered as we got inside. Big lights, cheering crowed. It has been a while since I watched a basketball match.

I have never missed a single match of Akashi when we were in Teiko along with the GOM.

Talk about nostalgic feels.

"Come on there is a good sit over there Haruka" Aiko said pulling me.

"Oh ah I decided to stand and watch the match here" I said as I saw the players gathering around the center I saw Akashi and silently wished him good luck.

"Well suite yourself I'll still save you a seat when you got tired of standing"

"Thank you" I nodded.

"Mou~Kasamatsu-senpai stop hitting me ssu"

"We are late cause you forced us to wait for you. You and your stupid photoshoot how dare you make your senpai wait" Kasamatsu said glaring at him stopping himself from hitting Kise again.

"Gomen gomen ssu~ but we made it see it's just star-" Kise said smiling as he pouted cutely as he rushed forward collided with a figure.

I gasped as I felt my balance loss but I felt a hand pulled to support me up.

"I'm sorry for bumping to you ssu~" I turned around as I came face to face with a familiar face.

"Kise…" I said in surprised as Kasamatsu named dude bonk him on the head.

He blinked.

"Haruchi?" He said and then hugged me tight.

"Mou ssu! You never stayed in touch with me! you left me hanging and did you change your number? Meanie!" He said whining like a kid making a scene as girls stared at us with a glare.

Oh shit I forgot Kise's a freaking model!

"Let go Kise, you're making a scene baka!" I said pushing him off.

"I missed you Haruchi~Huuu~ don't you ssu?" He said shaking his head not wanting to let go.

Kasamatsu bonked him on the head making him whine and rubbed his head.

"Senpai!"

'Thank you" I said as I scratched my head and turned to Kise and observed him. He has grown taller and handsome. He sure is a lifelike Bishounen that girls will definitely dream of. He's a dream guy for every girl. Looks, status, athlete and an awesome personally.

I suddenly blushed as I found that I am completely staring at him.

"Haruchi~" He poked my cheek I slapped his finger away from me.

"So you are the girl that Kise has been yappin' about he missed Haruchi and it was really boring without you bla bla then and now you must be something" His senpai said as I bowed and introduced myself and punched Kise and threaten him if he talked back about me in a joking way.

His senpai chuckled at us.

"As you two lovebirds flirt and have a mini reunion we are going to sit now" Kasamatsu said with his team.

"We aren't together!/ssu~" We shouted in unison making us blush.

"Yeah you aren't" His team laughed and sit.

"Meani, I just missed you know Haruchi~ and you looked prettier but ehh something is missing~ you should learn how to fix yourself you know ssu yo~" He said chuckling as he stood beside me and looked the court as the battle continues Rakuzan taking a lead with Shutouku following behind making the crowd firing up.

Popular as ever. Psh.

So much for keeping a low profile.

"Great after seeing me again I get to be criticized by you thank you very much" I said sarcastically.

"Hmp~ and that's how you respond to someone who missed you so much. Jeez, I'm just kidding but seriously we have to shop ssu" He said whining.

I glared at him as I heard the word _**shopping.**_

No way I hate shopping.

Get lost Kise don't bother with my style.

He gulped.

"Kidding I missed you too you know and sorry for uh you know" I said feeling a little bit guilty not staying in touch with him.

"It's fine… didn't know you go to Rakuzan and followed ehem Akashicchi~ so you two are together now ssu?" Kise said excitedly nudging me as he rolled my eyes of course he's the only guy knew that I like Akashi when we were in Teiko and he didn't know what happened after I confessed but ugh sadly we aren't Kise we aren't.

"FYI. I didn't follow that dude. I just happen to go to Rakuzan as well and…" I gazed at Akashi as I saw him playing flawlessly and my voiced died down.

"Don't' tell me after helping you countless times with him you two aren't together ssu" He said in horror.

Kise's help. Hmm.. The hell! Yeah Kise's operation which I thought its nice for him to help cause Akashi is one hard can to approach but then this is Kise you know Kise and this is called the Kise's operation 'Make Akashichi fall for Haruchii and live happily ever after suu operation' yeah that help.

Well lets say that 'Kise's help' was more like pushing me to Akashi and leaving with me alone with him and then Akashi leaving me which makes me look dumb and whenever they are only two talking he was boosting my status to Akashi describing me in an out of this world. Ugh Kise thanks for all your hard work and so called 'operation' I appreciate it really but Akashi is really different.

"…Well you could say things didn't go well after 'that' " I was referring to my confession before.

"Haruchii~~" He whined as he saw me feeling glum as I dodged his hug and bonked him.

"Ouch! I was trying to comfort you tsu~No need to get violent. " He said glaring at me with fake tears.

"Sorry, but no need I'm good" I said smiling at him and went back to watching the game.

"Akashi-chi is still awesome as ever ne? I bet he is even stronger, I can't imagine him loosing but I wont let anyone look down on me too. I'll get better and better." Kise said remembering their GOM pledge.

"Yeah…" I breathe admiring him as he landed a 3 pointer making my heart skip. Gosh heart please stop beating.

…

"Seijuro here" I said wiping the sweat dripping on his forehead as I handed him a bottle of water he smiled at he and touch my hand making me blush.

"Haruka…Thank you" He said and kissed me on the lips and a buzzed was heard signaling for the next quarter.

"For good luck" He said smiling at me as he made his way back to the court.

A buzzed was heard and it was the end of the 2nd quarter making snapped out of my Akashi state-like-dreamy-gaze.

Stupid exaggerated fantasy of mine.

I even called him by his first name and he kissed me on the lips hahaha! What? A girl can dream.

Dammit if only that was real.

As if… as I admired him.

From afar.

"But he is still the same you know Akashi or even worse an upgraded meaner version of him but … yeahhh" I said my eyes going wide as I didn't continue my last sentence as I rested my cheek on my hands as I glanced back again at Akashi as my voice going soft.

3rd person's POV

"Haha! Akashi-chi haha! Meaner version of him funny Haruchi~ but Akashichii is Akashichi ssu" He said laughing as he stared at Haruka.

"Haruchi~do you still-" He whispered as he looked at her.

"Huh?" She said glancing at him as her gesture made her cheeks popped up between her hands.

"Nevermind, 3rd quarter is starting ssu" he smiled as he scratched his head as he poked her cheek making her glared at him.

"I told you I hate being poked Kise~" She said glaring at him but didn't hit him though and went back to watch the game as her eyes sparkled.

"Bleh~" Kise chuckled as he stuck out his tongue as he stared at Haruka throughout forgetting about the match.

…

The match was over with Rakuzan being the winner but the fight was really intense overall it was a good game.

Kinda like a mini reunion with some of GOM members.

"Well congrats to Rakuzan and Akashichi's awesome leadership ssu" Kise said as he approached Akashi that was near the bench along with Midorima to congratulate him and pulled me along.

"Akashichi! Congrats! I'm really looking forward to face you soon and you too Midorimachi" Kise said smiling as he congratulate both of them.

"Hmm.." Midorima said pushing up his glasses.

"Congrats." I said to them both good thing I didn't feel awkward with Kise around. Phew.

Akashi just smiled and bowed to show his gratitude.

"Nishimura… you've grown" Midorima acknowledge her presence as he was kind of glad to see an old face.

"You too Midorima-san and you still haven't change I see" Haruka smiled as she saw him holding his lucky item. But he did grew taller and handsome as well along with Kise and Akashi. He seemed more manlier and mature despite that a year passed. It made me smile that he still has that habit of his usual bandaging his fingers and carrying his lucky item of the day. Still into horoscopes huh?

"Ne~ Haruchi wanna grab something to eat you know catch up wanna come with Midorimachi and Akas-"

"Sorry but I will be taking my leave now maybe next time but it was nice seeing you again Ryota, Shintarou." Akashi said cutting him off as he walked away leaving.

No one defies Akashi Seijuro.

So much for a mini reunion.

Haruka really wanted Akashi to join.

"Saa~ Let's go ssu!" Kise cheered as he grabbed Midorima and Haruka.

"I didn't even say yes yet" Midorima said in monotone.

I laughed.

"Yeah Kise me too ya know" Haruka said giggling.

"Mou!~ It's a rare opportunity so let's not let it pass!" He whined as he pushed them both out the entrence.

Typical Kise. He didn't even change one bit.

…

Haruka's POV

Well a mini reunion with Kise and Midorima.

Well Kise and I are close cause he is my blonde idiot childhood friend but with GOM I am familiar with them but not that much some of them tried being friends with me and I got a long with some of them some attached too. We get to hang out cause Kise always drag me along with them in return that I got to have some casual convo with them so yeah you could say that I am connected with each member and shared a bond I guess?

Midorima went ahead and bid goodbye to us and leaving me and Kise alone.

"Ne Haruchi let me take you home ssu" He said.

"I'm fine Kise you should go home now"

"It's late already come one please please please!" He whined.

"Fine just stop whining. Haha you didn't even change one bit" I laughed as I walked.

"You too Haruchi your still the same but you seriously need a make over ssu" He said.

I glared at him.

"Sorry haha but if you really want Akashi to you know notice you get girly act girlier he said recently on an interview on a magazine that he likes elegant girls with dignity ssu yoo~ and he is number 1 spot on the basketball player I want to be my boyfriend poll high school edition next to me huuu~" He said wagging his finger at me then whining cause Akashi is deferentially number 1 at everything even beating Kise at the number one spot without trying.

I chuckled at his expression.

"So much for that I have none of those and really? He's even number 1 in that kind of poll haha!" I said laughing but then again I look like shit and Kise's right but meehh~

But yeah I am having his attention but not the good one the sadistic side of him.

Oh god…

"Enough of that, I always see you in billboards and magazines Mr. popular so you have a girlfriend already? After a million years please say yes and introduce me to her. After a billion of girls confessed and throw themselves at you all the pretty girls please tell me yes." I said cause Kise really isn't really interested in relationship but all the girls easily flaunt to him.

Hell! He can have any girl he want.

Oh how I wish I could too with Akashi.

Dammit Akashi again.

"About that" Kise said sticking out his tongue in a teasing manner.

"Don't tell me…" I looked at him in horror.

"Hmm Nani?" He tilted his head cutely.

"You're Gay?" I said gulping fearing it might be true.

"Baka! Haruchi baka! You meanie! How could you think that I'm gay!" he started his fake tears whining endlessly as I laughed and tried calming him down.

"haruchi~" He sniffed and glared at me a little. I laughed hahaha! It's fun dissing this dude. It's always fun when Kise's around.

"Well?" I asked again obviously going back to his girlfriend issue.

"I don't Haruchi I don't like them not my type and the person I like, like someone else I think? Ssu yoo~" He said whining like a kid again making me laugh.

"I don't have a chance…" He pouted cutely.

I bonked him on the head.

"Baka! You're Kise! Kise Ryouta any girl would fall for you you're? I don't know kinda irresistible" I said smiling at him.

Wait did I just saw Kise blushed.

He looked down.

"Any girl huh? I wish…" He mumbled something that I didn't hear.

I realized what I said and I blushed.

"Well, I you know… what the hell Kise you know what I mean" I said slapping him on the arm as he gave me a creepy smile.

Dammit Kise!

"Ouch! Seriously I'm the number one victim of domestic violence" He whined cutely rubbing his arm and put his arm around my shoulder.

"I know I know ssu jeez no need to get physical with me Haruchi. I'll do my best to make that girl fall for me" He said laughing poking me on the cheek hard.

"Whatever I'm leaving you" I said chuckling as I pushed his arm off me.

"Hey I'm suppose to take you home" He whined catching up with me.

"Yeah you are" I said laughing as he caught up with me.

…

 **END!**

 **TBC!**

 **To lazy to type Nanoday to each sentence LOL hahaha! But yeah…**

 **Review!**

 **Thank you!**


	9. No Choice

**Another Chapter here! Enjoy!**

 **Read and Review.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Sorry for the slow update hehe!~**

…

 **Summary:** "Back then…" He knows everything goes his way. "I thought I was confident that you wouldn't follow me." Cause he is absolute and he could never be wrong but he didn't know thatfor her that was the last straw. "But…I guess I was wrong…"

 **Title:** Never Right

…

Chapter 9

…

"Yes father" Akashi bowed as he left the meeting room.

Akashi sighed as he made his way back to his room carrying some files in his hand as he placed them on his desk.

He sat down on his office chair and rested his head on his well varnished desk, as he was exhausted these past few days.

He closed his eyes as he suddenly remembered Haruka and Kise acting like a couple quarreling cutely also some of his memories in Teiko back as well.

He opened his eyes as his face was irked at the sudden memory.

"Tsk, why of all people…" He mumbled as he leaned back and rubbed his temples as Haruka kept on flashing on his mind.

Stress was really working him up.

…

"Our class organizers are Akashi-kun and Nishimura-kun as it was drawn lots this time since Akashi-kun is experienced he will be the over all chairman of the class event/fair and Nishimura-kun will be his assistant so I will take my leave cause there will be a meeting in the faculty regarding the school fair now the floor is all yours Akashi-kun and Nishimura-kun" Sensei said.

OH MY GOD! My one way ticket to my grave. Great!

"Mou Nishimura so lucky to work with Akashi-sama"

"Yeah they get to be together always to talk and huuu~"

"What an advantage.~"

My life. I want to live but at the same time I'm happy I get to do something with him.

Oh girls… you don't know the half of it. It will be hell for sure to work with him since knowing him ok maybe I am feeling close but he has this ugh personality I can't spell!

I might not make it alive if I did something wrong.

Hell! He might kill me. Ready my coffin people.

I was still in shocked at the sudden announcement as I stared into space.

"Stand up" He ordered me as he glared at me.

I gulped and stood up stiffly as I heard him sighed and grabbed my hand and pulled me to the front.

Making me blush.

Jeez… resorting to force.

"You get to write all the class suggestion on the board and list them and organize them and we will make a report/documentation out of it ok." He said smiling as he said it so monotone as I blinked at how fast he was I guess he's born a leader.

I forgot he is an Akashi.

"Begin." I gulped as I heard him clicked his tongue as he dug his nails on my arm with the desk hiding it.

"Hai" I said jerking my hand away.

I forgot it's always an order and a statement not a question for yes or no to be answered or to even ask him why.

"So, we will be starting…" He said as all students were paying attention to him.

He was totally made for this leadership thingy cause everyone is listening.

Wew, such power and influence.

I smiled but then I shook my head and focus on my task. He might kill me.

"Any suggestion on what our class should do? It could be a play, food service, games, booth" He said smiling gently.

What an actor it's fake but I wish that he would truly smile at me psh as if stop dreaming Haruka. I rolled my eyes as I was writing the title for the agenda for today yeah that's right write and focus.

"What about a horror booth!"

"Yeah sounds cool! I get to scare cute girls"

"Kya!~ Akashi-sama will you go with me in the booth!"

"Marriage booth!"

"Ahh! Akashi-sama Marry me!"

I rolled my eyes at every suggestion all the females in our class mention his name.

"Hmmm love story play!"

"Romeo x Juliet!"

"And Akashi-sama would be my Romeo our love would be forever forbidden" I girl sighed dreamily.

Yeah just like me forbidden the twist is me yeah me dead in the end and it was all unrequited all of it.

One sided love sucks.

Bunch of suggestion went on as I hurriedly write them on the board as I pushed my silly thoughts out of my head.

"Café!"

"Yeah we get to cook!"

I glanced at Akashi as I saw him with a gentle expression on his face and was keen on listening to all the class suggestion and as well as him jotting small notes on his notepad.

Little rat doesn't trust me. Psh~

"Good!"

"What about a cosplay café?"

"No I want maid café! Or butler I want to see Akashi-sama wearing a suite!" Girls sighed dreamily.

I went back to writing all the details on the board trying to erase the metal image of his god like face just now.

"Hmmm…"

"What about a cosplay/maid/butler café" Random voice shouted.

"That is great"

"I agree!" all the class nodded.

"So it's decided then" Akashi smiled as he confirmed it to the class and closed his notepad.

"Divide yourself into groups on who will be in charge of the costume, food, design, flyers and Nishimura and I will handle the calculating of finances and you will be given a certain amount to spend it" He said authoritively but not that much as I have seen him practice with GOM he has different sets of leadership personality depending I guess this one is just light for our class then the class nodded and divide themselves and some raised questions.

"Akashi-sama will be wearing a suite right?" A fan girl asked. These girls jeez!

"AhhH~ I want him to wear a butler outfit kyaaaaaaa~~~~" The girls got nosebleeds imagining him.

I looked down blushing a little. Dammit I soo want to see him wearing one. Curse me for being a secret Akashi fan girl.

He smiled and chuckled which made them melt and I can't help but gripped the chalked hard and it snapped as I too melted god help me.

Please say yes! I do want to see him wear one. Akashi in a butler outfit. Heaven!

"I'm sorry but I wont be participating cause I will be monitoring everything but Nishimura-san here will be a part of it." He said smiling as he grabbed both my shoulder and pushed me forward towards the class.

"What?" I said looking at him. Don't I get a say in this?! Manipulating people again huh?!

"I can handle it besides you are just going to assist me and I will call you when I need you no questions ask" He said as I was about to answer back but yeah. I wont win if I engage in a debate with him.

"Hai…" I mumbled. Of course I might get killed by his fan girls if I quarrel with him.

"Ok so I have prepared a bunch of list on what costume is going to be made" A girl in charge with costume said as she held up a box for boys and girls to pick on in surprise.

That fast?! Since when did she?! O_O

The class groaned as they have to cosplay on what they have picked.

"Saa~ Let's start with you Nishimura-san" Akashi said pushing me forward as I glared at him for using me as a dummy.

That twisted evil hot demon ugh!

I sighed.

"Well here goes..." I said and picked a paper on the box.

…

 **END!**

 **TBC**

 **Didn't check the grammar etc. sorry for the wrongness if there is and if it is hard to read.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Read and review!**


	10. One Sided

**Another Chapter here! Enjoy!**

 **Read and Review.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Sorry for the slow update hehe!~ It's been a while really really been a while. Sorry.**

…

 **Summary:** "Back then…" He knows everything goes his way. "I thought I was confident that you wouldn't follow me." Cause he is absolute and he could never be wrong but he didn't know that for her that was the last straw. "But…I guess I was wrong…"

 **Title:** Never Right

…

 **Chapter 10:**

…

"Welcome back master~ Chu" I said struggling as I hold the menu up my chest as I felt my left eye twitched.

Sadly I picked a maid that goes along with cute fluffy rat or dog ears bunny? Whatever. Aiko did my makeup and hair. She curled my brown hair and put a light make up on me.

"I swear this costume is short" I mumbled under my breathe as I am having a really hard time standing with heels on heck even though I picked the shortest one and I'm still struggling with it.

"Nonsense you're just kinda tall" Aiko said having fun with her witch costume. I must say she looks cute and she can carry her role well unlike me.

"Now go now! And usher him do it properly" Aiko pushed me on the said person making me collide on him.

"Sumimasen." I mumbled as I bowed.

And then turned to the customer on the table.

"Welcome back Maste-"

"Nishimura-san?" a familiar monotonic voice cut me of.

I stared at the customer sitting on the table and realization hits!

"Eh?~ K-Ku-Kuroko?" I said my eyes going wide.

"It is nice to see you again and I missed you Nishimura-san" He said straightforward in monotone like the usual.

Why the? Why was he here?

My sudden outburst started gathering attention form outsiders and my classmates.

"Uwahh~ Choo Kawaii!"

"Does he go here? He looks so cute and innocent~"

I rolled my eyes dammit Kuroko got noticed and started attracting females. I stared at him he got taller, cuter and mature but still the same Kuroko with his usual poker face on.

Well I don't really know if he missed me considering with the tone of his voice but who are we kidding it's Kuroko.

I giggled finding it cute.

I missed him too.

"Haruchi!"

Suddenly all girls squealed.

Oh shit. My eyes widen in horror. It's ok if it's Kuroko it's not that I don't like Kise but he just naturally attracts people attention with no effort. Ugh freaking model!

"Haruchi!" He hugged me from behind and I slapped him with the menu card.

"Ouch tsuu~ That hurts!" He beamed.

"Sorry, my hand slipped" I said poking my tongue out.

"It's been a while Kuroko how did you found out about our school fair?" I said smiling.

"Kise-kun" He simply said and I understood right away.

"Of course…" Knew it. So Kise.

"Well I was done with my shoot and practice and ran into Kurokochi and we decided to drop by I even told him you go to the same school as Akashichi~" He said smiling.

"Kise-kun dragged me though" Kuroko said in monotone.

Figures.

I laughed.

"I want to order something now serve me Haruchi. Ne? Kurokochi? By the way you look extra pretty today you should totally keep that look ne Kurokochi?" Kise said with no hint of malice as Kuroko nodded as Kise forced him too.

I blushed and punched his arm.

"Stop poisoning Kuroko's innocent mind" I said covering Kuroko's ears from Kise's whining.

"Whatever, just sit down over there and Kuroko we also have special milkshakes I'm sure you would love it especially the vanilla one" I said excitedly up on seeing him again.

"Hey why do I get the ugly treatment while Kurokochi here has an awesome one and besides Haruchi you're out of character say Chu ssu~" He said laughing teasing me a little bit.

I just rolled my eyes and got my girly notepad out.

"What would be your order?" I asked boredly since I know them why act like normally.

"Come on do the Chu~"

"Fine, What would your order be chu?" I said properly cause if I don't he might bugged me to do it all over again.

"Huwaaah! Haruchi kawaii hahahahaha! And you don't even need to try"

"Just order dammit~" I slapped him on the head as Kuroko chuckled at the scene.

"I would ha-"

"And I was wondering why our class suddenly went wild well I guess I know the answer now. It was nice seeing you again Ryota, Tetsuya." He said smiling.

"Akashichi!~"

"Domo Akashi-kun"

He then made a small talk with them and he suddenly turn to me.

"Your shift is over for now, let Reiko take over, sorry but will you excuse us I have to talk to my co-chairman of this event" Akashi smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me outside with me not having a chance to say anything.

With Kise and Kuroko staring at our retreating figure as I gave them an apologetic smile and the look that says I'll be back.

…

 **3** **rd** **person POV**

"Hmmm~" Kise pouted.

"What's wrong Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked as he sipped his vanilla shake as another person served them.

"I was really looking forward for Haruchii to serve us suu~" He pouted as he poked his omurice with his fork.

"Kise-kun do you like Nishimura-san?" He asked bluntly.

Kise blushed.

"What?! Nani! Kurokochii baka I just want us you know to catch up and talk" He said making a quick excuse.

"Ah sou…" Kuroko nodded and sipped his favorite drink.

Kise pouted and munched on his food as he glanced at Akashi dragged Haruka out the room.

…

He dragged me outside the room and I pulled my hand back.

"Akashi you do know that my shift just started and-"

"I know" He cut me off smirking as I looked at him crazy. Know at all jerk.

Why did he do that? Is he? Naaah I doubt!

"But..." I started.

"It's because I said so. Again with the questions" He said in monotone as he walked forward and stop and looked at me.

I shut up. Right he hates too much interrogation. Oh his oh so "emperorness~"

Oh right he's absolute. Psh.

"Are you just going to stand there or what?" He said smirking at me.

Am I supposed to follow him?

I sighed.

"Where are we going?" I can't help but ask as we passed by each class and saw different booths and presentations as he jot some notes on a clipboard.

"To observe the fair…I am the overall event organizer and you're my co-chairman I need a companion to accompany me." He said simply as he looked up to gazed at me with his 2 beautiful orbs.

I bit my bottom lip. Why would he drag me along? Oh right. I forgot I'm his lame assistant nothing more.

"Could I you know… change?" I said not really feeling comfortable as I was dressed into a maid as he was normally dressed in a school uniform yet he manage to look so good better than the others who have cosplayed. Ugh Akashi why so perfect?!

"No, it will take time. Now let's go we have a lot to do since your in a costume might as well be in character and call me Master? Or Akashi-sama right? And say yes Master to my every command and never defy me" He said smiling at me darkly as I gulped.

"Ha-hai Aka-Akashi-sama." I said blushing as I looked away from him.

Oh shit. I blushed at the though of calling him Master Akashi, Akashi-sama. Kyaaa~ god that would be so embarrassing but… ugh!

It really made my heart pound and skipped a beat at his command.

I even got more embarrassed as we attracted a lot of people and girls fuming at me at the skinship with Akashi and some of outsiders saying we are a cute couple.

"Who is she?"

"Is that Akashi-sama's girl?"

"What class is she from?"

"I wonder what event their class is I want to visit!?"

"Is that Akashi-senpai's girlfriend?"

Holy thank god for the mini make over cause they don't recognize me much but I'll surely die thanks Akashi.

Kill me now!

Jeez this dude he enjoys torturing me.

Why? Oh yeah it's because he hates me and he is using my feelings in his advantage or IDK.

That evil smarty pants.

"Good…"He ruffled my head which I really do hate it when he does it cause its embarrassing and let alone it makes me feel like a weakling but at the same time I want it cause it feels good and it makes me feel like I'm special to him… well not really.

He just likes to mess with me for sure and I don't like that. I don't like it one bit.

He chuckled at my expression.

"Now, no more questions…" He said smiling he grabbed my arm.

"And follow you're master's order…" Smiling faintly as he dragged me along the halls with people staring like crazy as some commented who am I cause they don't recognize me with the little make over and some dudes want to get to know me but cower in fear cause I am with Akashi and him holding my arm dragging me along is not really helping to calm his fan girls and for me to get to know other people. I sighed loudly internally.

If you could picture it.

It looks weird a freshmen dragging a maid all around is kinda weird.

But if you look at it in a different angle we are just like a cute couple him dragging me around the campus to enjoy the schools event like a normal couple making memories.

Now, how will I enjoy the fair with this control freak? But being with him like this is like we are on a date. Kyaaa~ ok stop fantasizing.

Master and his maid huh?

I can't help but a gently smile plastered on my face as I stared at him and be a little bit happy as I get to be with him even if it's like this.

Always one-sided…

One sided.

…

 **Well then it has been a while. Going to update my other stories and yeah sorry. Thank you! Read and review!**

 **Continue? Or not?**

 **TBC!**


End file.
